This disclosure relates generally to immobilization of an entrapped contaminant and, more particularly, to a weld repair.
Titanium alloys have been of considerable interest in many applications due to their highly desirable performance characteristics. Among other things, they provide low density, high strength, fatigue resistance, corrosion resistance, and good strength-to-weight ratio. Titanium alloys have been of benefit in many environments, including aerospace.
Due in part to these highly desirable performance characteristics, aerospace components with a titanium honeycomb and skins are commonly utilized in areas that may be subjected to various fluids and high temperatures. Normal operations may result in damage to the components requiring repair processing at temperatures which may cause the service fluids and the titanium to chemically interact. There are often considerable economic incentives to repair these components by methods such as welding, brazing or wide-gap brazing. Fluid penetration from service use, cleaning, or manufacture/repair processing, however, may complicate these repairs, especially components with honeycomb structure which have limited or no access for conventional cleaning methods.